


Property of Roadhog™

by MsEndriaVellichor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Canon Gay Relationship, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEndriaVellichor/pseuds/MsEndriaVellichor
Summary: Junkrat bursts through the door and falls face first into the dirty carpet of Roadhogs room, looking up he sees a lot more pork than the Hog would've liked.





	1. Chapter 1

Junkrat giggled; his breathing labored and sweat dripped off his brow as he continued to sprint down the hall. Looking over his shoulder he caught a view of Genji close on his tail, hesitating he jumped forward and slammed into the nearest door- Roadhogs door; and threw it open falling face first into Roadhogs carpet- kicking the door shut firmly with his boot, slowly lifting himself up onto his haunches, blinking the sweat from his eyes-

¨WOWIE! Did ya´ see that Roadie? He couldn´t catch up with me if he tried!¨

Opening his eyes, he gave an egocentric smirk in the direction of the blurry outline of his bodyguard. Blinking hard to try and clear his still swimming, and sweat-filled vision.

¨Ya hearin´ me Hogster? I know you had to of seen hi-¨

He freezes, his words slowing their rise in his throat with utter shock, he swallowed looking into the mask of Mako with surprise and a small bit of insecurity. Okay granted barging into a grown man's room without knocking seems like a bad idea, but he was panicked (even if he wouldn't admit it) and scared, and it felt like whatever greater being there might be was smiling down at him when he saw that certain door.

¨Get out.¨

He jumped- shocked out of his thinking and trying to keep his eyes up- from the very obvious.....dangling that's happening down below.

¨Yep. Yeah. Okay. You got it. Sure-¨

Great, he´s stuttering and bumbling like a fool.

¨Just move Fawkes-¨

He wouldn´t need to be told twice, instantly up and nearly running into the door, throwing it open and throwing it shut behind him- stumbling right into the smaller but better-built form on Genji.

¨Wotcher! Genj-OW!

In an instant his arm was jammed up, popping his shoulder painfully.

¨I-Its in my back pocket! christ mate!¨

Immediately Genji had pulled his shuriken from his pockets. growling and baring his teeth at Junkrat before the door behind them swung open and revealed a very.....Angry...Roadhog.

¨Back off.¨

For a moment Genji looked stricken between beating an Aussie into the ground, but the bigger Aussie would be... a problem.

¨We´ll deal with this later, Junkrat¨

With that Genji stalks off leaving Junkrat and Roadhog standing in the hall.


	2. Battle of the bacon

-ONE WEEK LATER-

Junkrat strolled slowly towards Roadhog´s room, his fingertips twitching with excitement, his ears ringing from an explosion that happened months ago. He froze in front of the familiar door, raising his hand and knocking loudly.

¨Roadie! Soldier and I are heading out to go shoot, are you comin´?!¨

silence.

He knocked a bit louder his knuckles rapping against the door, almost painfully.

¨Roadie? Hogster? Mako?.....hav' you lost your hearing?¨

Knocking a bit louder, he hard heavier footsteps to his right, looking over he looked into soldiers face shrugging gently, in return soldier had raised his hand and knocked, almost immediately the door swung open and Roadhog stepped out of the room holding his gun.

¨Oi! I see how it is! you bastard! why´d it take you so long?!¨

Roadhogs shoulders bounced jovially, seemingly he was laughing, but he could be wrong. Standing up straight he spun, suddenly feeling suffocated in such a small space surround by bigger buffer men Junkrat bounced on his heels ready to go, ignoring the two others who are having a leisurely conversation.

¨Alright ladies! enough socializing! we´re leaving here and now! let's go!¨

Soldier seemed a bit upset at having his conversation cut short, while Roadhog laughed again, seemingly used to his friend's antics. following the smaller and more eccentric Aussie closely.

-TIME SKIP-

After maybe a minute of silence Junkrat burst forward throwing a concussion mine and bouncing high, over soldier shooting at the other with big bright and happy giggles, watching as his bodyguard/partner slamming across the course, hooking Genji and slinging him across the field.

¨FIRE IN THE HOLE!!¨

Junkrat slizzed off exploding and sending Genji into the benches. Junkrat couldn´t stop the groan that happened when he saw Bastian stand.

¨Oh come on! Not Bastion! did I really get left with Bastion!?¨

Diving he narrowly dodged the spray of bullets pouring from Bastion's gun, jumping from cover from cover, catching sight of Roadhog coming over to help him, knowing how unfair Bastion is compared to himself alone.

while distracted he felt a sudden sting in his lower right side, he let himself hit the ground as a sign of defeat, laying still for a moment to relax his breathing, a few moments later he heard the loud noise of a bell go off. All others stopped and Tracer was the first over to him, helping him stand as Mercy gracefully floated over, pressing her hand forward and healing him slowly, he exhaled when the pain dulled into nothing.

¨Augh nothing like a good heal in the morning!¨

He was stopped by a big hand on his shoulder, and he looked over to Roadhog, who pulled him gently, and he flinches as Mercy spoke up.

¨Sorry Junkrat, you know the rules. If it's deemed enough to be healed by me, you have to go and relax for a long while¨

He groans but lets Roadhog drag him inside laying him down into his bed as he growls.

¨I was fine roadie! shes just too protective! she probably has the hots for me! YEAH! that's it!¨

¨I hardly think thats it Rat- I saw how you fell- it looked nasty, I'm surprised you were even conscious-¨

Junkrat nodded but laid down, relaxing, not that he would admit it but it did feel quite nice to relax.

¨See- you're already looking more relaxed¨

Junkrat nodded and grumbled. 

¨I Fr´got you wr´ 'here´¨

¨Junk? are you alright?¨

¨Ye´'m f´ine¨

¨Im going to go grab Mercy¨

¨No Rlly´' M´fine just Tired¨

¨Goodnight Junkrat¨

¨G´Night Mako.¨


	3. Bathtime

Junkrat stirred before rising, groaning at his tense muscles and sliding slowly off the bed landing on the floor with a thump. He stood slowly and stumbled into the hall, towards the kitchen slapping himself down at the counter and shooting a soft glance to Mercy who just smiled and started cooking him some pancakes.

¨THank you Mercy,you're a doll!¨

He batted his eyelashes playfully, shooting her a coy and cheeky smile making sure to accentuate his dimples.

¨How have you been feeling Jamie? You've slept for a long while, Have you felt any pain?¨

¨N´aw Mercy! I feel great!¨

Mercy looked him over with her soft eyes, squinting noticing how he´s sitting.

¨Are you sore?¨  
¨Mhmmm, Just a´bit,, but I´ll live. Say- you haven't seen Roadhog hav´ you?¨  
¨Training- Something you're still prohibited from doing.¨  
¨D´awww Mercy your no fun! a few tight muscles have never stopped me before.¨

Mercy strolled Over dropping a plate of pancakes in front of him, pinching his cheek and shaking her head.

¨Sorry Jamie- no can do. Go lay down and bask in the relief of having a free-way out of your chores- Augh¨

Mercy suddenly covered her nose, breathing through her mouth.

¨Perhaps thought- you should get a b-¨  
Junkrat screamed and covered her mouth, looking terrified.

¨DON´T YOU DARE MERCY!¨

she waved off his hand and shook her head sadly.

´Jamie you need-¨  
¨NO¨  
¨Need a-¨  
´NO MERCY, DON´T¨  
¨A-¨  
¨NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO¨  
¨A-¨  
¨MERC-¨

Mercy slapped her hand over his mouth, shaking her head. 

¨A bath Jamie, You smell really bad, it´s not healthy for someone to dwell within their own filth for so long¨

Junkrat pouted when she took her hand away, giving her puppy eyes.

¨I Mean- it's not that bad, right? I Refuse! No! It´s a Free country I don´t have to do anything! Nope! Nope!¨

Mercy gave him a look before flying out the window, returning moments later.

¨I didn't want it to come to this Jamie¨

junkrat raised a brow

¨What?¨

Heavier footsteps fell behind him, Turning he locked eyes with Mako´s Mask.

¨Shit¨

=-=-=-Time Skip-=-=-

Junkrat spluttered screaming gently at the sudden flush of water covering his body, he glared at Mako.

¨What the hell mate?! You´ve totally gone against me!¨

¨I´ve done no such thing, now strip.¨

Junkrat looked down at his soaked clothes growling angrily, but yanking off his pants, kicking off his boots and sitting on the edge of the tub clicking off his prosthesis and sitting it to the side.

¨Äre you just gonna sit there and watch? I could use the help. I´m cripple you know.¨

Junkrat looked up towards Mako his eyes narrowing slightly.

¨What? why are you staring at me?¨  
¨I´ve never seen this much of you at one time.¨  
¨Oh.¨

Junkrat stood onto his good foot, raising a hand to grab at the wall, but was met with soft warmer flesh. Looking up he caught a glance at Mako´s Still masked face, smiling gently.

¨Thanks mate¨

Roadhog gave a curt nod, bracing Junkrat against him before lifting him and setting him into the tub, humming a soft tune. Turning the water to lukewarm and turning on the shower, grabbing shampoo and handing it to Junkrat.

¨you know the rule, Jamie. No standing without me being in here- No scalding yourself with the water. I´ll be right outside the curtain, call if you need anything¨

With that he closed the curtain, sinking slowly into the bath and washing.

¨Hey Mako¨

There was no vocal response, only a gentle hum from his older counterpart.

¨What are we doing this for anymore?¨

he hard shifting before a soft whisper broke through the silence-

¨what do you mean Jamie?¨

He took a deep shuddering breath, shaking his head. eyeing the darkened silhouette of Roadhog outside the shower curtain.

¨We aren´t in it for the treasure, and we´re DEFINITELY not here to be heroes, to be honest....why are you here?¨

The silence was almost deafening, but he watched as Roadhog´s figure slowly sunk lower t the floor, and the curtain moved slowly open, Mako slipped off his mask and laid it to the side, shaking his head gently.

¨I´m here with you, and only you. I´ve stood by you for years now. And I'll continue to stand by you for years to come.¨

Junkrat nodded locking eyes with Mako and he smiled, his hair sticking to his forehead leaning over and pressing a smiley kiss to Mako´s lips.

¨Thanks mate¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Junkrat bounced on his heels. His trigger finger twitched and his head was already flooding with sounds of explosions, the feeling of soaring through the air, even the whizz of the bullets made him giddy. The door began to drop open, and just as he was about to launch off a bigger hand landed on his shoulder effectively stopping him in place. Turning around he was met with roadhogs mask.

¨Alright Rat- be careful and stay where I can get to you if something happens got it?¨

Junkrat nodded, christ he could practically hear the blood in his ears. as it thrummed through his veins pumping him with the very life he's just itching to steal from someone else.

¨Yeah-Yeah- I Got it Roadie! Now let's go!¨

Junkrat burst forward out of the now opened door and began shooting haphazardly, hoping to hear that beautiful sound of screams and splattering flesh. The louder steps of his larger counterpart following closely behind, shooting with aim and precision. Explosions blasting behind them.

-=-=-=-=-Time SKip-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Junkrat waltzed out of the arena shaking. His fingers still twitching and his barrel still smoking. Stepping into Roadhogs room, his adrenalin still pulsing in his muscles, his blood still rushing in his ears- He wants back out, back into the field.

¨Rat?¨

He wants to kill more, take more and just shake the world with his explosion-

¨Rat?...Rat?¨

Even now the idea of pulling a grenade into his mouth and imagining the warm feeling of exp-

¨Jamie!¨

Junkrat snaps his head to Roadhog, his brain registers heavy breathing, it's his own- his chest heaves heavily his throat burning as he nods in acknowledgment to Roadhog.

¨Yeah? What is mate?¨

¨What did you need Jamie? you just walked into my room.¨

¨Sorry mate.¨

Huh. he must've walked to Roadhogs room by accident.  
Junkrat smirked lightly and his mind slowly slinks back into its dark corner, before he felt something rough touch his lips. Snapping out of it once more. He locks eyes with Mako before his eyes fluttered shut dragging his hands up to tangle into his lover's hair. 

He pulls away slightly nearly giggling at mako when he leans forward to try to catch his lips again. He pulls away once more murmuring against his mates lips.

¨While I was hurt, you said we couldn't do anything drastic without risk of hurting me...What about now?¨

Roadhogs stares at him for a moment, blinking dumbly before leaning down and kissing Junkrat again, Picking him up and slamming him against the wall, biting Jamie's lip and sliding his hands down his navel, gripping at the smaller belt, nearly ripping it off.

¨Christ Mako, I liked that belt!¨

Roadhog just chuckled against his lip and slid the smaller pants down, his own hand working quickly at his own belt, dropping it to the side and unbuttoning his pants, his hand cupping down at Junker's growing bulge.

¨Lube?¨

Mako nods, slipping away from Jamie and grabbing a bottle from his bedside table slinking back between Jamie´s legs.

¨Spread¨

Junkrat nods opening his legs wider and letting Mako step between them purring at the soft press of a finger into him, his cheeks tinting themselves bright pink with arousal. His hands find their way to Mako´s Hair pulling him down and connecting their lips, gasping when the bigger pushes his finger into him, pumping it back and forth lazily. Watching his face for any signs of serious discomfort.

¨Two?¨

Junkrat could only nod, his back arching as a second thick finger joined the other, stretching him wider for Mako´s larger thicker cock.

¨mhhm.....three please.¨

Mako chuckles, his hair falling before his eyes as he nods, slipping a third and final finger into Junkrats tight hole, humming in appreciation at the clench Junkrat gave.

Mako dropped his free hand down and jerked himself, enjoying the view of his younger lover preening below him. Feeling he was hard enough, and Junkrat was stretched just right to be tight, but not have to worry about splitting the younger in half he popped the cap on the lube,squirting a generous amount onto his hand and slathering his dick heavily- even going as far as squirting more onto himself- but hey, better safe then sorry.

He slipped his hand away from himself and pulled his fingers from Jamie's ass (Ignoring the basic death threats from the younger- ¨You stop and ill snap your fucking neck mate.¨) before climbing up slowly, pressing the tip of his cock to the youngers hole, and pressing forward slowly enjoying the loud gasp and moan that broke from Jamie´s throat.

¨You alright?¨

Jamie nodded feverishly pushing himself back onto Mako, in hopes of getting the older deeper within him.

¨Use your words Jamie.¨

¨Fu-YES! I-I'm a good mate, Move please-¨

Mako nodded pulling his hips back and slowly pushing back in, gripping Jamie´s hips tightly enough to leave bruises as he starts a fast a brutal base. Things immediately falling hard and heavy. His younger love mewling below him. The sound of his pelvis slapping against Jamie´s own. His own occasional grunt and groan of appreciation at the tighter hole, all so welcome to grant him entrance.

¨Fu-U-Ck MaKo!¨

Roadhog pulled his head back locking eyes with Jamie, rolling his hips lazily watching the other below him shake and shudder with pleasure, the youngers eyes rolled back, his mouth opening in a loud broken moan, as his orgasm ripped through him, spewing onto his and Mako´s chest, clenching tightly around Mako´s dick.

Roadhog pressed forward viciously ripping his orgasm out of his own body roughly, pressing deep and realizing deep withing Junkrat, feeling the younger shudder at the sensation of being filled.

Slowly he slid out, landing gently onto the bed next to Jamie, who was currently teetering onto the edge of the abyss, he moved his arm and pulled the smaller into him, caging Junkrat tightly against his own body, kissing him on the forehead.

¨How are you feeling James?¨

Junkrat blinked blearily before yawning nestling closer to the older as he begging to slip into a deep and well-needed sleep.

¨G´d I feel g´d Than´ you¨

And with that Junkrat was gone, and Roadhog followed quickly after.

**Author's Note:**

> First time fanfiction! yay me!


End file.
